Communicating by means of a mobile end device, for example a smartphone or a mobile telephone, over a mobile radio network (also designated as a PLMN [Public Land Mobile Network]) which is operated by a network operator (also designated as an MNO [Mobile Network Operator]) as a rule requires that the mobile end device is equipped with a security element for securely storing data that uniquely identify the user of the mobile end device vis-à-vis the mobile radio network. For example, in a mobile end device that is configured for communicating according to the GSM standard (Global System for Mobile Communications), which is currently the most widespread mobile radio standard in the world, there is used a security element with the name SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) usually in the form of a chip card or smart card. According to the GSM standard, whose technical features are defined in a plurality of mutually linked and interdependent specifications, the SIM card contains subscriber identification data or subscription authorization data (“Subscription Credentials”) which are part of a subscription (also called the subscription profile), for identifying and authenticating the user or subscriber, including an IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity) and an authentication key Ki.
Such a subscription is as a rule firmly tied to a security element. However, scenarios are conceivable in which the possibility of a more flexible use of a subscription would be desirable.
Against this background, the present invention is faced with the object of proposing improved methods and apparatuses for supplying a subscription on a security element.